ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ninjutsu Sentai ONNinger
Ninjutsu Sentai ONNinger (忍術戦隊オニンジャー) is the 33rd season of the source material of Hyperus18's Power Rangers: The Infinity Prophecy. Plot On July 10, 1997, CLOUD Organization, a computer company leading the way in tech innovations, attempted to create 130 android super soldiers, but however, they were only able to create 5. These superpowered children were able to do things no other human could do, understand and harness technology in ways that other humans ever could. These children could have changed the world for the better but, unfortunately the CLOUD Organization had plans to continue to create these super soldiers to sell off as weapons. One of the lead scientists, Dr. Mac, (the person who's journals you've been reading) saw the dangerous storm the CLOUD organization was creating so she decided to take the children and destroy the technology needed to create more androids. Dr. Mac wanted to hide the kids away in a small peacefully village but after just missing a CLOUD raid, she decided that she would return to her ninja master fathers secluded dojo. There she and her father (up until his death) would teach the children the art of ninjutsu and how to hone their powers. After being there for about 5 years Dr. Mac has a child who she named Ray, who is also allowed to study ninjutsu once old enough. in the meantime CLOUD frustrated with not being able to replicate their success with the origin android project turned its attention to creating robot super weapons and AI technology. While in seclusion Dr. Mac began working on mechs and suits designed to accent the children's powers and now honed ninja abilities. When the kids turned 18 Dr. Mac gave them new identities and allowed them to venture off into the world. 4 years later CLOUD has finally created the world's first sentient AI they've dubbed Dark.exe (based on the first words muttered by the program). On the public reveal of CLOUD's Dark.exe the AI goes rogue, takes over the CLOUD HQ, and begins to create an army of supe- robots. Luckily before her death a year prior Dr. Mac installed a fire wall to prevent Dark.exe from being able to infiltrate computers outside of CLOUD or remain active for longer than a few hours. Unfortunately Dark.exe had already managed to create 3 generals to do his work while he's "resting". Now, with a full HQ, Dark's army has begun to strike against humanity and steal all the robots/tech they can to create more super robot soldiers. The now 17 year old Ray (Shuya Sunagawa), who had remained at home to keep tabs on CLOUD, sends out a beacon calling in his siblings (So Okuno, Momo Tsukino, Shun Nishime, Ryutaro Okada, Mao Ichimichi) to come home and become the ONninger. Now fully formed the ONninger, with the help of Ray, set off to save the world from Dark.exe and his army of super-robots. Turn it ON, Ninjutsu Sentai ONninger starts now! Characters ONNingers Notes * This is a fan-cast. Toei might have made the genders something like this. Category:Ninjutsu Sentai ONNinger Category:Super Sentai Category:Power Rangers